Snow White's Adventures in London
by The101genco
Summary: At the wedding of Snow White and Prince Charming they find out that there enemy, The Evil Queen is still alive and very mad and wants Snow White dead even more now so Snow White must go into hiding she finds herself in a place called "London" where she meets new friends such as Nancy,Oliver and more but after awhile The Evil Queen finds out where is she and teams up with Bill Sikes
1. The Start

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 1: The start

It was the day of Snow White's wedding to Prince Charming the whole kingdom was invited and Snow White's dear friends the Seven Dwarfs came too Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy and Dopey. Snow White was in her dressing room getting ready for her big day

"You must be very happy Princess" said one of the castle maids helping Snow White with her wedding gown

"Oh yes I am very very happy" replied sweet Snow White

Then another maid came in and said

"You have five more minutes before your wedding Snow White"

"Okay, Thank you" replied Snow White. As Snow White finished getting ready the ball room was getting full of guests and the wedding music started to play as bride Snow White walked down the aisle with Doc. Prince Charming had a huge smile on his face as Snow White got closer to him when she got to him they held hands and the priest started to get them married

"Do you Snow White take Prince Charming to be your husband?" asked the priest

"I do" Smiled Snow White

"And do you Prince Charming take Snow White to be your wife?" asked the priest

"I do" Prince Charming smiled Back at Snow White

"You may kiss the bride" replied the priest as he smiled but before they could kiss the doors of the ball room flew open and a wet old woman was standing in the door way with an old ragged cloak on with white hair hanging down she looked up at Snow White and Prince Charming she had a big witch nose then she used magic to make herself beautiful the whole room was in shock because it was The Evil Queen, Everyone thought The Evil Queen died by falling off a cliff but she survived and now she was very very mad and wanted to kill Snow White even more now.  
"What do you want!" asked Prince Charming holding his shaking wife

"Snow White dead" replied The Evil Queen

"That will NEVER happen!" said Prince Charming

"Oh it will I have a few plans in mind for her" replied The Evil Queen

"Guards, Get her" said Prince Charming

but as the guards tired to get The Evil Queen she poofed away back to her castle.


	2. The Plan

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 2: The plan

After The Evil Queen left the castle everyone was worried and feared for Snow White's life no one knew what to do not even Prince Charming.

"There must be something or somewhere to go for you my dear wife" said Charming

"I don't want to leave you" replied Snow White

"If that's the only way you must" Charming said

"We just got married" repiled Snow White

"I know, It wouldn't be forever just until I get rid of The Evil Queen for good" Charming said back

"He's right Snow White, We can't have you around with The Evil Queen back, She's really mad" Doc said

"So where should I go?" asked Snow White

"Hmmm" replied Charming as he was in deep thought

"Well?" asked the waiting Snow White

"I'm just not sure" replied Charming

Then out of no where an old begger woman showed up and said "I know a place, I'm headed there in about an hour"

"Where are you going?" asked Charming

"A place called London" replied The Begger Woman

"Should we trust her?" asked Snow White

"She seems okay" replied Charming

"Remember when The Evil Queen dressed up as an old begger woman and gave me the apple?" asked Snow White

"I'm sure this one doesn't have any poisoned apples on her" replied Charming as he gave a little smile to Snow White

"Well if she wants to go better hurry I'll be leaving soon" said the Begger woman. So Charming and the Dwarfs helped Snow White pack for her new adventure. Snow White wore her blue and yellow dress and packed her rags The Evil Queen used to make her wear just in case. Snow White hugged each of the Dwarfs goodbye and kissed Charming and got into The Begger Woman's carriage and was off to London.


	3. London

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 3: London

After hours in The Begger woman's carriage Snow White finally got to London as she steped out of the carriage she was amazed by all the crowds of people and how different their clothes were she almost forgot that she was a Princess and thought to herself "It might be better if I change into my rags" but it didn't worry her but for the first time in forever Snow White didn't feel scared might be cause there was no Evil Queen around or in sight. Snow White started walking through the city and she looked in little shops and booths. Night was near and Snow White started to worry about where she was going to stay she thought again to herself "This might be harder then the first time, No animal firends to help me this time" then she just kept walking in the dark city until she saw a light in the distance she walked towards it as she got closer she heard singing "It's a fine fine life" when she got to the light it was a tavern she saw a group of people dancing and singing being led by a woman in a red dress named Nancy after the singing stopped Nancy noitced Snow White sitting at a table all alone.

"You're not form around her?" asked Nancy  
"Who me?" replied Snow White

"Yes, You" said Nancy

"Oh no I'm not form around here I'm a Princess of a land not to far away form here." replied Snow White

"A Princess? This area might not be the best place for ya" Nancy told Snow White  
"I know I'm in hiding and this was the only place I could go" replied Snow White

"What are you hiding form?" asked Nancy

"My step-mother she's the Queen of the lands, She's known as "The Evil Queen" and she wants me dead" replied Snow White

"Ah I see" said Nancy

"So here I am" smiled Snow White

"Well you got a place to stay?" asked Nancy

"No I don't" replied Snow White

"Well, I know a nice old man who you can stay with" said Nancy  
"Oh really, Thank you" replied Snow White.

So Nancy took Snow White to stay with the old man she was talking about.


	4. Meeting Fagin

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 4: Meeting Fagin

Nancy led Snow White to the Old man's hide out once they got there they both went up a long flight of stairs Nancy knocked on the door and said "It's Nancy" a young boy named the Artful Dodger opened the door and said "Ah my lady, What brings you here at this hour"

"I've got a new friend with me" replied Nancy

At first Dodger didn't see Snow White behind Nancy but when he looked at her the first thing he noitced was how "rich" she looked in her nice blue and yellow dress he knew Fagin would love to steal form her. Nancy and Snow White fallowed Dodger up into a big room filled with kids

"Is he around?" Nancy asked Dodger

Dodger took Nancy and Snow White over to Fagin's little den but couldn't see through the door way because there was so much steam form cooking "Fagin, Nancy's here with a new friend" Dodger called out. Then Fagin came out he had in a dark green hate and long coat on and said

"What do we have here?" who also noticed Snow White's pretty blue and yellow dress.

"This is a friend of mine shes not form around here and needs a place to stay" replied Nancy

"Your named is?" Fagin asked Snow White as he smiled

"My name is Snow White" said Snow White

"Well it's nice to meet you my dear Snow White" replied Fagin

"So can she stay?" asked Nancy

"It might be better if she stayed with you" replied Fagin

"With me? and with Bill around? I don't think so" Nancy said

"You're right" repiled Fagin so Fagin truned to Snow White and said "My dear Snow White, You may stay here as long as you like!" as he smiled

"Why thank you so much" Snow White smiled back at Fagin. Nancy told Snow White goodnight and that she would see her again the next day and then Nancy went back to her home while Snow White got to know Fagin and his boys.


	5. Oliver!

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 5: Oliver!

The next at Fagin's den the boys were getting ready to go out for "work" they were washing thier clothes and eating breakfast. Snow White was helping Fagin make the breakfast before they left she told Fagin "Your boys remind me of my Seven Dwarf friends back home" as she smiled Fagin smiled back at her as he was busy helping the boys get ready for day of "work" Snow White noticed the littlest boy and who might be the youngest boy over by the washing tub she walked over and said

"Hello" as she smiled at the boy

"Hi" the boy smiled back at Snow White

"I'm Snow White" she introduced herself

"I'm Oliver Twist" replied Oliver as he introduced himself. On the otherside of the room Fagin noticed Snow White and Oliver talking and he could tell Snow White was becoming found of Oliver. Fagin walked over and told Oliver "My dear Oliver, How would you like to spend the day with dear Snow White?"

"Oh I would love that sir" replied Oliver stand next to Snow White as he looked up at her and she smiled. At the den Snow White and Oliver cleaned and made the beds, washed the dishes and the rest of the clothes and got dinner ready for later then Snow White and Oliver went to the Tavern (Where she first met Nancy) when they got there they saw Nancy and her friend Bet sitting at a table with a very tall man wearing a long dark brown coat with an old top hat on with a dark bread he didn't look very happy at all that was Bill Sikes the man Nancy loved. Snow White and Oliver sat another table and sipped on something to drink. Hours later Snow White and Oliver returned home in time for dinner and after having a nice day getting to know each other.


	6. The Evil Queen's anger

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 6: The Evil Queen's anger

Back at The Evil Queen's castle she was very mad that Snow White is even alive still it was time for her to see where Snow White was

"Magic Mirror on the wall whose the Fairest of them all!?" she asked her Magic Mirror hanging on the wall

The Magic Mirror was ready to say Snow White but he couldn't see where she was "Right now I suppose you are the Fairest one of all, I can't see Snow White anywhere in sight" said The Magic Mirror The Evil Queen's anger went to happiness "I will stay the Fairest one of all" she said to the Mirror.

"Don't get used to it, There's a reason I can't see Snow White" replied The Magic Mirror

"Snow White in hiding again?" The Evil Queen said. The next day The Evil Queen went to her towns people and said "Snow White is in hiding again, If anyone helps me finds her they will be greatly rewarded" None of the towns people offered to help thier Queen as She looked at them her face grew red with anger "Gaurds, Lock all them up NOW!" The Evil Queen said "I guess it's up to me to find that dumb Snow White AGAIN!" as she marched in anger back to her throne room.


	7. Sikes

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 7: Sikes

Nancy is a sweet caring woman who loves most everyone she meets but Bill Sikes not so much. Bill is a robber he robs rich people's houses then what he robs he sells to Fagin. Nancy thinks and hopes that he loves her because she loves him and would do anything for him. Bill was head over to Fagin's den along with Nancy by his side. Snow White heard things about Bill so she was a little scared to meet him but she didn't think about it and just went on her day as she helped Fagin and the boys get started for the day. About an hour later the door slammed open and in the door way was Bill and Nancy everyone in the room got quite Bill walked over to Fagin "I'm here for the cash" Fagin went into his little coner and got the cash  
"Hello how do you" said Snow White Bill didn't say anything "Aren't you going to say hello, Bill" Nancy asked Bill still didn't say anything and started to walk towrds the door

"Someone needs to work on thier manners!" Snow White shouted to Bill not knowing any better

Bill stopped in his place and truned around and walked towards Snow White and looked down at her and said "How do you do?" and walked towrds the door as he grabbed Nancy's arm.


	8. The Letter

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 8: The letter

Back at Snow White's castle, Prince Charming and the Seven Dwarfs were getting worried because they haven't heard form Snow White in awhile.

"Is there any way we can contact her?" asked Doc

"Hmmm let me think" replied Charming

"How about a letter?" said Happy

"A letter, That's a great idea" replied Charming as he smiled

"That is not a good idea!" Grumpy said

"How come?" asked Charming

"Well, The Evil Queen is still around what if she gets her hands on the letter?" replied Grumpy

"She won't we'll give it to someone we can trust" said Charming. So Charming started to write a letter to his beloved wife that he missed very much. When the letter was done he gave it to Doc and he went into the town and looked for someone that could send it to Snow White. He stood there for awhile and just looked around then he saw the Begger woman that brought Snow White to London and he went up to her and said

"Excuse me, Are you going back to London anytime soon?"

"Yes, tomorrow I am" replied the woman

"Can you give this letter to Snow White?" said Doc

"Yes, Yes I can" replied the woman as she packed her cart and as Doc went back to Prince Charming. They didn't know but The Evil Queen was watching form her Magic Mirror "So that's where Snow White is? In London hmm" she said "Yes my Queen, It seems like that is where she's hiding" replied Magic Mirror so while the Begger woman was going back to London The Evil Queen was thinking of ways to get there herself.


	9. An Evil Queen's plan

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 9: An Evil Queen's plan

At the Queen's castle she was still trying to figure out a plan to get to London she knew she couldn't dress up as a Hag again and give Snow White an apple.

"I might just go there as I am so the people of London know I'm a very powerful woman" she said to the Magic Mirror

"Would that be a good idea? then Snow White would really know your there" Magic Mirror replied

"That's the ponit" said The Evil Queen

"Okay then" replied the confused Magic Mirror

so The Evil Queen went to the kingdom Snow White's to find that Begger woman. When she got there she saw the Begger woman by her cart about to leave

"Wait!" Evil Queen said

"It's you, The...The...E" replied the shocked woman

"Evil Queen, Yes it is I need a ride to London" said The Evil Queen the Begger woman had no choice but to listen to the evil woman so she gave The Evil Queen a ride to London knowing it would be a bad idea.


	10. Snow White and Oliver

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 10: Snow White and Oliver

It was another day at Fagin's den the boys were getting ready to go out for a days of "work" Snow White was helping them get ready like she did everyday she's been there. As the boys left Snow White and Oliver spent the day together they went walking around the city Oliver showed Snow White around then they found a bench and they sat on it.

"So Oliver, How did you meet Fagin?" Snow White asked

"He took me in when I had no where else to go" replied Oliver

"That was nice, I'm sure you really like Nancy...I can tell" said Snow White

"Yes, Nancy is very nice...Like you" smiled Oliver

"Aw, How sweet...You're very nice too your not like the other boys" Snow White replied

"Like the other boys?"

"I mean you don't smoke, or like to steal for Fagin like they do" replied Snow White

"I guess not" said Oliver. Snow White and Oliver started to walk back to the den then they saw Nancy

"Hello Nancy" said Snow White

"Hi" smiled Oliver

"Hello, Snow White and Oliver, How are ya today" asked Nancy

"We're good just on a walk while the other boys are at work" replied Snow White

"Well I'm off to the den too Fagin owes Bill some cash...Care to walk back with me?" Nancy asked

"Sure" replied Snow White

so Nancy, Snow White and Oliver all walked back to Fagin's den. At Fagin's den it was almost time for dinner

"Ah my dear Snow White good your back...Can you help Dodger start dinner?" asked Fagin

"Sure thing" replied Snow White. So Snow White helped the boys with dinner.

"Fagin, I'm waiting?" Nancy said standing there

"Waiting for what!?" asked Fagin

"The cash you owe Bill" repiled Nancy

"Ah yes my dear" said Fagin

so Fagin paid Nancy as she was leaving

"Bye everyone" Nancy said

"Bye Nancy!" everyone said

Dinner was ready and everyone was started to eat atfer dinner Fagin and the boys wanted to know a little bit more about Snow White so she told them her story and about The Evil Queen.


	11. Charming's letter

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 11: Charming's letter

The next day Snow White woke up and started to get breakfast ready for everyone Fagin was already up

"My dear I just wanted to say thank you" Fagin told Snow White

"Thank you for what?" asked Snow White

"For helping us all the time and spending time with little Oliver I think he really likes you" replied Fagin

"Well I really like him!" smiled Snow White

then the boys all started to wake up for the day

"Hello my lady" said Dodger

"Hello Dodger, How are you today?" asked Snow White

"Very good" replied Dodger

then a mail boy knocked at the door saying

"Letter for one Mrs. Snow White"

Snow White opened the letter and it said

"My dearest wife, I miss you so much right now I know you are in hiding form your evil Queen of a step-mother and it's for the best you stay where you are right now but not a day goes by where I don't think about you the Seven Dwarfs miss you too. Hope all is well and I love you

-Charming"

"You're a Princess?" asked Dodger

"A Princess?" said Fagin

"Well yes kind of my step-mother is the Queen a evil one actually shes the reason I'm here...Didn't Nancy tell you who I was?" replied Snow White

"She must of left out the Princess part" said Fagin

"I must write Charming back" repiled Snow White

Oliver got Snow White a pen and peace of paper and she started to write her husband and the Dwarfs back. At Nancy's house Bill was getting ready for a "Job" and Nancy was cleaning there small house and was getting ready to go see Snow White and Oliver.


	12. The Evil Queen's arrival

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 12: The Evil Queen's arrival

The Begger woman's cart pulled up and out popped The Evil Queen everyone started to look at her because they haven't seen anyone dressed as she was Evil Queen was wearing her long purple dress with her black cape her gold crown. She started to walk around the city looking for Snow White she came across Fagin (She didn't know he knew Snow White though)

"You!" The Evil Queen said

"Me?" replied Fagin

"Yes!...I'm looking for a girl with black hair" said The Evil Queen

"Never seen her...Sorry!" replied Fagin as he walked away

then The Evil Queen found the Tavern she saw Nancy there and thought she was a waiter  
"Can I get a drink over here now!" said The Evil Queen

"I'm not a waiter, Go to the bar and get one" replied Nancy knowing that must be The Evil Queen...Snow White's step-mother form Snow White's story

"I am a Queen I don't get things myself!" said The Evil Queen as she stood up and walked out in anger  
"Ugh I must find that dumb stupid Snow White" she said to herself then out of the shadows a man came and said

"Looking for Snow White ey?"

"Yes I am" replied The Evil Queen

"I know where ya can find her" repiled the man

"What's your name?" asked The Evil Queen

"Sikes...Bill Sikes".


	13. An evil team up

Snow White's Adventures in London

Chapter 13: An evil team up

While Nancy was at Fagin's den Bill brought The Evil Queen over to there house.

"So you really hate that Snow girl ain't ya" asked Bill

"With a passion" repiled The Evil Queen

"Are you here to take her back to your kingdom?" Bill asked

"I'd rather kill her here then there" The Evil Queen replied

"Well...That will be hard with Nancy in the way" replied Bill

"Whose Nancy?" asked The Evil Queen

"She lives here with me but here and Snow White are now friends trust me when Nancy makes friends she loves them" replied Bill

"Well she'll just have to step aside for this one or we'll have to get rid of her too" said The Evil Queen. So Bill helped The Evil Queen think of a plan to get rid of Snow White but at the door Dodger was listing in he ran back to Fagin as fast as he could to warn Snow White about The Evil Queen being in town.

"I can force her to come with me?" said Bill

"Force? Sure that's the way she'd go with you" laughed The Evil Queen

"Bad idea?" asked Bill  
"Yes, Bad idea" replied The Evil Queen

"Hmm what else could we do?" Bill asked his new friend

"I got an idea!? You said Nancy and Snow White are friends right?" asked The Evil Queen

"Yes..." replied Bill

"We get or I should say you because no one can know I'm here...You get Nancy to bring Snow White some where and if Nancy stands in the way I'll have no choice to get rid of her too" said The Evil Queen

"Okay...I'll talk to her tonight when she gets home" Bill replied

So Bill took The Evil Queen to a hotel for the night and Bill went back home to go to sleep...


End file.
